


The search

by Galene



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galene/pseuds/Galene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Sarek were together before they were Amanda and Sarek. They never cease to seek each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wur'ak Pon

 

 

**New York 1947**

* * *

 

She walked the street down town of New York soaking up the sounds and noises around her. This being her first night out since her exams were finished and she decided to not let anything to waste. She lived in Lower Manhattan but for the past several months she’s been busy focusing on her school work.

 

The exams had been exhausting and left her feeling sick of pencils, paper and the eraser waste. Amelia smiled as she walked heel to toe with the people on sidewalks of the city. Catching the smell of hotdogs she stopped and walked into Papya King. Amelia couldn’t remember the last time she’d even stepped foot into this place. They had by far some of THE BEST french fries she’d ever tasted. Granted she wasn’t exceedingly wealthy and only really ate at fast food places unless eating in. She only went to “high end” places only once in a blue moon. She worked a job that was good enough to keep her alive. Her Parents payed for her apartment rent but she was left to cough up the rest of the money she needed for living expenses and that left no room for “fancy dining”.

 

“I’ll have the Jumbo Sausage meal and my drink uhh” she looked scanned the choices not really choosing. “ I'll go with papaya”. She always orders the papaya drink. For some reason she just couldn't bring herself to take the risk of buying any other and there being a chance that it would taste bad. She wasn’t much of a risk taker.

 

“Would ya like it ta-go”? The woman manning the register had a heavy accent that said she was from Brooklyn.

 

“Ahh, yes please.” Amelia would rather be home before it got to dark. 

 

“Ok” Someone walked into the restaurant ringing the little bell above the door “It’ll be about 3-4 minutes”. The man who walked in leaned on the counter hips jutted out and elbows on the countertop.  He Bumped into her a little and gave an apologetic glance, he straightened his posture realizing his position was a little compromising to her space. Amelia went to then sit and wait for her food. Her small heels clicked on the floor and filled the sound in the small restaurant other than the neon small buzz of the lights. As she sat down she flattened her skirt across her thighs. Amelia then saw the man turn to look at her. She was the only other person there so she couldn’t pretend that it didn’t notice; she darted her eyes out the door. Slowly looking back towards his way she noticed him still looking at her. Although, he was now facing her leaning against the counter, elbows sitting on the countertop and legs crossed at the ankles and one huge (gorgeous) smile across his face.

 

The man was about 6’4’’ and had black curly hair undoubtedly stating he was Italian. Amelia had always had a soft spot for Italians. His eyes bore into her with a green green hazal fire that made her knees a little weak. His teeth were so impossibly white. She began to blush and look down. She heard his foot steps approaching her but was reluctant to look up due to the tomato complexion she was currently sporting. She saw two black shoes stop in front of her own yellow white mary janes. He was wearing long trousers with a vest and tie. Hanging over his right arm was his jacket. His hands were in his pockets while looking down at her. His Cologne was an intoxicating smell that made her head spin. “Hey.” he said making her face even hotter and redder the before. His voice was a deep, and soft like velvet. She could never look at him if kept becoming sexy. “I was wonder’n whatchya got, I’ve neva been heah before and could uh, use a little guidance.” He was from New York alright. Amelia born in the west but was pretty much familiar with the accents of the east coast. Amelia looked up and smiled back ignoring her inferno of a face and his crazy good looking smile.

 

“I ordered the Jumbo Sausage with a papaya drink”. The man's’ smile widened.

 

“Oh, isn’t that little too much for a small lady like you”?

 

“No. And plus I like how hot it is”. She smirked. The heat in her face burned hotter. Why did she even say that.. ugh. 

 

“I think I’ll get that too”. He walked over to the counter and made his order. “Whatevah that cute brode is hav’n”. He kept eye contact with her the whole time. After he paid (for both of them, she had forgotten to whlie she was up there) He made his way back to her table. He sat down and leaned back. “So where yah from”.

 

“Origon. How about you”?

 

“Space” He smiled cheekily “I’m just visit’n from my home planet to see what it’s like here, so far I’m liking it.” He looked her up and down and grinned. “Especially the women.”

 

“Well good. I wouldn’t want you going back to your home and the only stories you’d have to tell are of how bad the food is and ugly the women”. She really wasn't thinking about what she was saying she just went at it.

 

“ So. Why ya here in New York. Everyone has a story”.

 

“School.” She said morbidly. Not wanting to remember the exams. She pushed back towards him.

 

“How about you what are you doing right now”.

 

“Oh, just little bit of this and that.” He grinned. “Just test’n the water”.

 

“Well you certainly aren’t dressed as a drifter. Come on tell me what you really do.”

 

“Well if I told you might not talk to me next time”. She raised her eyebrows at this, but kept her smile.

 

“ Next time”?

 

“Yeah. Next time we eat together”.

 

“I barely know you. You don’t even know my name, and we’ve only met a few minutes ago”.

 

“Well I’m not ganna put it off. I would like to know I’d see you again after our dogs come out in about 20 seconds.” He leaned in a closer to her automatically making her blush and said in lower voice “I would like to know this won’t be the last time I get to see you blush at the sound of my voice”. This in turn made her face flare into a blase. She had nothing to say to this. My name’s Saul.” He sat back up and leaned back into the seat, obviously pleased with her reaction.

 

“Number 78” she barely heard it over the pounding in her ears. Saul was looking straight into her eyes and she could pull them away. “Number 78” said the counter woman a little bit louder. She snapped her head and saw that her food was done. “Number 79 yours is done also.”

 

He got up before she could and grabbed both their food. She followed behind. She halted abruptly as he quickly turned to hand her her food. They walked towards the door with only her heels clicked againts the tile to fill the silence. It was now dark and she had long way to go till she got home. She had walked so she was left to walk back. As she walked outside looking at the sky she sighed knowing her walk was going to be painful in her shoes. Oh well. A loud whistle came from the middle of the street. Lowering her gaze; she watched as Saul hailed a taxi. The yellow taxi came to slow and complete break in front of her. Surprised she looked at Saul only to sunshine beams coming from him smile ( his teeth were to white). “I can’t just have lady walk home alone in the dark. I mean I would walk you home but that would make this night too perfect.” She stared at him speechless “Well get in.” He motioned. She stepped towards the car looking at him wondering if it was really ok. He picked up on her worries and nodded with a smile. Amelia ducked into the car food in hand. Saul walked to other side and the taxi driver a wad of cash. _That a sure amount of money for a drifter she thought_. The taxi driver was pleased with the amount which was given. It looked to be more then enough to get her home and back. Saul began walking around the car as the car pulled off. Amelia felt her stomach celch. She needed to tell him something. But what. She rushed to figure what. _My name_ she thought. “I need to tell him my name.” she whispered. She set her food  on the seat next to her, perched herself on her knees and poked her head out of the car window. “MY NAME'S AMELIA!” She yelled. The taxi began to pick up pace.

  
“AMELIA!” He yelled back to her. “NICE TO KNOW”! His voice cut through the night summer air like a knife through butter. Amelia’s stomach felt warm after she told him. Saul waved and chuckled as she waved back towards him. She sat down in her seat feeling like the stars had aligned in her favor that night.


	2. Ribs

1947 New York

 

Walking in the light of the city had always put him a sort of ease. Granted the people he walked past and occasionally bumped were a little rude, but that’s what made what it is. Saul had just clocked out and was ready to relax. The corporation had just finished merging with one of the biggest companies of the time. The hours were taxing and he was ready to sit back for a little R&R. Walking in Lower Manhattan was a always a treat. Boutique on every corner with smells sights and sounds coming from every direction. Walking he came across one of his favorite designers one of his favorite was on this street. Christian Dior was becoming more popular as the war was nearing its final stages but Saul took pride in know he had always loved Christian’s cloths before everyone did. Saul stopped in front of the store to see what Christian had new this season. In the window The mannequins had on what Dior called the “New Look”.  V-neck sweater vests or knitted waistcoats over a shirt and tie, and the “zoot suit”. This suit looked to be an oversized jacket, wide lapels, broad shoulders, low crotches, and the pants narrowed toward the ankles. He’s only seen a few men where this and usually it was at night club. He himself was currently where one of these designs: A blue and black woven sweater vest. His pants were however from another designer. As staring into the window he noticed a smell. He lifted his head into the sky and took a deeper breath to fill his lungs and was soon drooling. He hadn’t been hungry before but certainly was now. His nose was filled with smell of some kind of meat. He followed his nose that took him down 3rd. Saul walked for about 15 minutes until he was standing in front of what seemed to be a small sloppy Joe joint set on the corner of 86th and 3rd next to a barber shop. “This seems interesting”. Saul had barely ever gone to places like this and had never known it existed until today, which was barely surprising; he never went to places where there weren’t waiters and waitresses. If he did go to a self serve place it was because of late nights at the office and there weren’t any of his preferred restaurants open. “I’ll just pop in for a little bit to eat.” he mumbled to himself.  No one was there except a small brunette woman with auburn hair. The place smelled of fruit and meat. A weird combination, but not unpleasant. The small woman was finishing with her order when he walked over. As he leaned over the counter he looked up to examine the menu; his elbow accidentally bumped the small girl. He looked back to apologize and was taken aback by who it was. He was so surprised he only smiled a little and straightened his back. Like always he towered over her.

 

“Ahh, No it’ll be in house”. She sounded different, a new home perhaps, but exactly the same. Her voice still as soft as ever.  As he turned to walk over to a table to wait; he turned his head to get another look. The yellow dress she wore snugs her curves perfectly. The small click of her heels drew his eyes to her petite feet. She looked as small as ever if not smaller. He turned his body to gaze upon her even more. In this life he was a lot bolder. His mother of this life told him “è il sangue! _It’s the blood!_ ” He observed it to be true. Saul leaned back into the position he always did when observing her. She made eye contact and 3...2...1 she turned red, just like always. She quickly averted her eyes to passerby. She then slowly turned her head to check if was still staring and made eye contact. Her eyes were so beautiful it slapped a smile out of him. As if it wasn’t already red enough she turned deep scarlet. She was attracted to him, but he had to admit he was quite good looking this time around. And he had to admit; sometimes he wasn’t the best looking car in the lot. She most likely hated his undivided attention however this was his favorite part. Saul decided to walk over to her. It would be nice to meet her again. As he made his way her head shot down to examine her yellow mary janes. He stopped right in front of her so his shoes were nearly but not quite touching hers. Taking a deep breath he could smell her perfume she smelled of rain or, at least the closest you can get with a perfume. She’s always loved the rain.  “Hey.” he said making her face even hotter and redder the before. “I was wonder’n what you got, I’ve nevah been heah before and could uh, use a little guidance”. She rose her head and responded with a smile that was, what he could tell, half genuine half forced.  

 

“I ordered the Jumbo Sausage with a papaya drink”. Saul felt his smile spread across his face. His body riddled with a amusement.

 

“Oh, isn’t that little too much for a small lady like you”? She was only 5’2’’. However he knew she could really hawk it down.

 

“No. And plus I like how hot it is.” He red face quickly returned to the soft peach with a pink undertone.

 

“I think I’ll get that too”. He walked over to the counter and made his order. “Whatevah that cute brode is hav’n”.He made sure his eyes never left hers.  He paid the cashier “Did she pay yet?” He pointed over remembering her not giving the lady any money.

 

“No but she doesn't need to until her food is done”.

 

“I think I’ll go ahead a pay now” He shot a small smile her way.  He made his way back to her table. He sat down and leaned back. “So where yah from”. He wanted to know where she was raised this time.  

 

“Origon. How about you”?

 

“Space” He knew she wouldn’t get the reference. In all of her lives she’s always loved the stars. “I’m just visit’n from my home planet to see what it’s like here, so far I’m liking it.” He looked her up and down and grinned. “Especially the women.”

 

“Well good. I wouldn’t want you going back to your home and the only stories you’d have to tell are of how bad the food is and of the ugly women”. Her mouth curved into a smirk. She was amused. Good.  

 

“Why ya here in New York. Everyone has a story”.

 

“School.” She said dropping her smirk and frowning. She sighed. She must be under a lot of stress.

 

“How about, you what are you doing right now”. He didn’t want her to know who he was to fast. He needed to take this slow; to draw it out as long as possible.

 

“Oh, just little bit of this and that.” He grinned. “Just test’n the water”.

 

“Well you certainly aren’t dressed as a drifter. Come on tell me what you really do.”

 

“Well if I told you might not talk to me next time”. She raised her eyebrows at this, but her smile remained just as amused.

 

“Next time?”

 

“Yeah. Next time we eat together”.

 

“I barely know you. You don’t even know my name, and we’ve only met a few minutes ago”.

 

“Well I’m not ganna put it off. And would like to know I’d see you again after our dogs come out in about 20 seconds.” He leaned in a closer to her automatically making her blush and said in lower hushed tone “I would like to know this won’t be the last time I get to see you blush at the sound of my voice”. This in turn made her face flare into a blase. She had nothing to say to this. My name’s Saul.” He sat back up and leaned back into the seat, He loved the way her eyes got big when she felt embarrassed. He wished he could hold her but he was determined to take this slow.

 

“Number 78!” The lady called out her number but she barely noticed still surprised and scandalized by what he had whispered towards her. “Number 78” Her head snapped towards the counter. “Number 79 yours is done too”. He stood and moved to the front counter. She trailed slowly close behind. They walked towards the door and left the restaurant. He noticed it was Dark out now. When he’d arrived it was dusk. He turned his head to look at her, _I really need to learn her name_ , he thought. He watched as she sighed. It was dark she wasn’t looking forward to her walk home. A cab was coming by and he jumped out into the street to hail it. It came to the curb and stopped right in front of her. She looked at him wonderment if it was for her.

 

“I can’t just have lady walk home alone, I would walk you home but that would make this night too perfect.” She stared at him speechless “Well get in.” He motioned. She stepped towards the car looking at him wondering if it was really ok. He picked up on this and nodded with a smile. She ducked into the car. He went to the other side to pay for her cab. He handed the man around 200 to make sure she made it home. The car slowly made it’s way down the street. He put his hands in his pockets and began to turn to walk down the street he heard a name.

 

“AMELIA”! Amelia was leaning out of the window of the cab smiling and waving. “MY NAME’S AMELIA”! The taxi then began to go a little faster.

 

“AMELIA!” he yelled back. “NICE TO KNOW”! Amelia slinked back into the cab and rode off into the darkness. He turned on the quiet street to walk his way home. “Amelia” he repeated “Mi piace questo.” ( _I like this one)_.

 

* * *

 

 

San Francisco 2347

 

Amanda needed a cup of coffee pronto! She had been running on caffeine for 14 hours straight and it was wearing off she needed to get to a coff. stop soon or she would plastered to cement or the floor of the shuttle. The shuttle stopped and she nearly, if not, bolted to the door and jumped out into the street. As she hit the pavement she slammed into something huge. She was knocked down the pavement scraping her knees “Shit”. This was only going to make getting around even harder. She looked up to see what it was she slammed into and saw a man who was at least 6’8’’. He mouth involuntarily dropped down to where her knees had recently reached the single thread of their lives. This man wasn’t human. She observed his pale skin and pointy ears. “Crap.” she said a little too loud. She just ran into a Vulcan. God could this day get any worse. The man wasn’t looking so she quietly made her escape. _That was close._ She thought. She had been in a tiff with a vulcan before. It’s not exactly how you want to be called an inferior species. Amanda’s knees were pretty much gushing and stung like hell but she more than needed to get to a coff. stop.

She finally made it to a coffee stop and the line was nonexistent and in that moment she truly believed in a god. She limped her way to the counter red faced and huffing a puffing from the limp jog she had endured to get there. “Espresso with extra 2 shots of caffeine.” She was exhausted but she couldn’t sleep. She had interview to go to for a new teaching job and that was definitely more important than sleep. She could rest after she knew that she’d be able to the bills. “Do you have a first aid kit”? Her knees were gushing at this point and were dripping onto the ground. She took a napkin from the dispenser and wiped the blood trickling down her leg. The worker saw her action and made a face

 

She made a noise inhaling with her teeth gritted. “*shssht* ohhhh that looks bad. I’ll be right back with the first aid kit”.

 

“Thank you”! The girl quickly returned with the kit she came from behind the counter and leaned over her knees.

 

“Here I’ll help”.

 

“Oh no. I don’t want you to do more then have to.” Amada tried to argue but the girl was already taking stuff from the kit to clean her wounds. She noticed the name tag on her shirt. Her name was Amelia. Amanda had always liked the name. The sound of felt comfortable to her ears.

 

“Psht. I deal with worse stuff than this over at the hospital.” Amelia sprayed her leg with something in a long narrow silver container; she assumed was disinfectant. She had expected it to sting just like the other cheap ones she keeps in her medicine cabinet at home but if felt 100 times better. Amelia took two clear patches pulled them back from their covering and placed them on her knees. “Ok you're all set. I’ll go and get your coffee”. As she disappeared around the corner she stood up, and to her surprise the bandages didn’t even feel like they were there. Amanda made a personal note to pick some of these up before she went home tonight. She walked over the counter and Amelia re emerged from the back. She slipped on a coffee cup sleeve and handed it over to her. Amanda took a swig from the “medicine” and felt even better.

 

“Thank you so much for everything Amelia”.

 

“Oh it’s nothing to concern yourself with you just get to where you need to go. No one acquires injuries like that unless there in hurry”.

 

“Thank you again.” Amanda reached into her purse and pulled out a 10 and a 5 and placed in Amelia's hand instead of the little jar that had been set up for tips “leave this one for you.”

 

“Oh bless your heart. And you go”. Amanda rarely met people this kind and it was refreshing. Amanda turned without looking back. She had to get all the way across town with 24 minutes. She was going to have to get a cab or be late. The latter was not an option. Amanda ran to the middle of street and whistled for a cab. She was really impressed with how much volume and projection it had. I was so loud people nearby gave looks that could kill. A cab skidded right in front of her and she almost literally dived in.

 

“Where to?” The driver said. He looked like this was the most exciting fare he’d wave all day.

“Visitacion Valley Elementary School.” She didn’t think directions were needed. Visitacion was one of the oldest schools in the city. I was founded in the 20th century in 1989 and was still in more than great condition. She had wanted to teach at this school ever since they wanted to hire her. They were the first to ask for teachers who just got out of school. She was trying to be 5th grade teacher but would honestly take any position that was given to her. She loved kids. Her being the oldest with 5 younger (like 17 year difference) siblings was how she learned teaching was something she really wanted and needed to do. She knew that teaching siblings and teaching students was a world apart in differences but would be just as fun if she balanced it right. They hit a bump on the way and she nearly spilt all of her coffee. She decided it would be better to finish it and chugged the whole thing.

 “Whoah. Slow down there. I don’t want you getting sick in the back of my cab”. She ignored him and took the last gulp. “We’re here.” The trip took no more than 10 minutes. She reached into her bag and threw a 20. She jumped out of car and bolted towards the front doors.      

   The school was very beautiful, however she had no time to be mesmerized. Crashing through the front doors she saw the main office. With 1 minute and 23 seconds left to spare she knocked on the principal's office door.

  
“Come in”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all~ This chapter was a little stressful to write however I pressed on. I will most likely post every Monday or Tuesday but I also have finals coming up so that my change. I hope you liked it. ! Amp qom'i !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! ~ This is my first Fanfiction and I really think this is going to be good so please try to follow along. It may not make that much scene yet put I promise (Just like Harry potter) things will be revealed so stay tuned. ! Amp qom'i !


End file.
